


Mortician jojoras bizzare adventure

by Dekuchimera



Category: Jojos bizzare adventure, My Hero Academia, Pokemon - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuchimera/pseuds/Dekuchimera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mortician jojoras bizzare adventure

“ so daddy I’m related to jotaro Kujo ?!”


End file.
